


Mean Ol’ Blue Moon

by ShinpaiWrites02



Series: Werewolf JFK [5]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Fluff, Gore, Inspired by Music, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolfjfk, my first Clone High fic, named after music, sorry if ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02
Summary: JFK goes over to Gandhi’s house on a night where it’ll just be the two of them, as this night is one of those nights for JFK.
Relationships: Gandhi & JFK (Clone High)
Series: Werewolf JFK [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mean Ol’ Blue Moon

“Hey JFK!” Gandhi greeted the taller clone in front of his door, who had just arrived a few minutes ago, said clone had brought a change of clothes for tomorrow and some snack foods. 

“Hey Gandhi, I brought some, er uh, microwave popcorn! Figured we could, er, watch a movie or somethin’.” JFK said with a smile on his face. Gandhi nodded, and led JFK inside. This was only the second time that he had been over at Gandhi’s house, since they preferred being at Jack’s place. The place was empty except for them, and the sunset outside made the house glow a soft orange. 

“So, what kinda movie you wanna watch Jack? I’m ordering pizza soon, if that’s okay with you.” Gandhi said excitedly, flapping his arms as they walked upstairs.

“Action flics help, uh, take my mind off stuff.” JFK said, his voice getting a bit softer as they reached Gandhi’s room. Gandhi looked up at JFK, and his expression softened.

“Sure man, I do that too!” Gandhi said with a reassuring tone as JFK put everything by the TV. Gandhi sat besides JFK and showed off his DVD and VHS collections.

“You, uh, got Terminator 2? I only got the first one! Could we watch that one?” JFK asked excitedly. 

“Yeah man! Whatever you want! You can start watching while I order pizza.” Gandhi said as he put the DVD in. He pecked JFK on the cheek before getting up, which made JFK blush slightly and smile his big dumb smile. He loved little moments like that, but you’d only see that if you were alone with him. In public, he tried not to blush and smile like a doofus after a kiss. Loving another man felt so different from loving a woman, since for years he had thought he was straight. Men like Ponce and Gandhi had certainly changed things.  
Sometime later, Gandhi and JFK were eating pizza and popcorn while watching the movie. Gandhi had probably seen this movie hundreds of times, but seeing JFK enjoy seeing it for the second time made the movie feel fresh and new. It was a bit cold in the room, so they shared a blanket that they tried hard not to stain. 

“What should we do when it’s closa’?” JFK asked halfway into the movie, referring to the night’s inevitable transformation.

“Whatever you want man! We could always watch another movie while eating ice cream! I got so much mint chocolate chip downstairs it’s unreal.” Gandhi said, letting JFK have the last Meat Lovers slice. 

“Yeah, I’d like that!” JFK said before giving Gandhi a wide toothy grin. An hour or so later, they had finished said ice cream and near the end of a bad movie they were making fun of. JFK was beginning to feel warmer, but at first he just thought that the blanket was too thick. Gandhi could tell it was something else though.

“Jack, you’re sweating a lot. I think that’s one of the signs” Gandhi said after he paused the movie to get JFK’s full attention. JFK was silent for a moment, then he simply nodded.

“I think I rememba’ that, could we just, er uh, talk until then? I don’t wanna be too distracted this, er, close to the time.” JFK said as he moved himself over to the side of Gandhi’s bed, but not on it. Gandhi nodded with a soft, reassuring expression and moved over to be next to him.

~

“What, er uh, time is it again?” JFK asked for what was probably the fifth time that hour. It was getting harder and harder to ask that question with the lump in his throat, and the inability to keep his voice steady. He was afraid, no, he was terrified. The only things that were reassuring him were the shorter Clone next to him hugging his right arm, and that said clone’s parents were out for the night. 

“It’s 8:55 Jack, how you holding up?”  
Gandhi asked him, tightening his grip only slightly as to not work JFK up more than he already was. 

“It’s gonna happen soon, I, er, can feel it. Are you sure you’ll be okay? I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if I hurt ya.” JFK responded with noticeable fear, placing his hand on where Gandhi’s arms were. Gandhi could feel the sweat on JFK’s palm, and looked straight up at him as he felt the taller teen’s larger hand trembling.

“Kennedy, I promise I’ll be okay. You’re just a big dog, remember?” Gandhi said with a reassuring smile before pecking JFK on the cheek. JFK couldn’t help but laugh and blush a little, but he was still nervous as hell.

“Yeah yeah, just a big dog. Not just an, uh, big dog though, a scary strong one that could break you apart like a twig.”  
JFK responded, half-joking and half spiraling further into his worst fears.

“Nah, I’m tougher than that.” Gandhi said with a cocky smile, and he flexed one of his thin arms. JFK smiled, and kissed Gandhi on the forehead. JFK thought of all the times Gandhi survived dangerous things, one being the fight that JFK had with the werewolf that originally bit him. 

“Yeah, you are short stick.” JFK said after pulling away from the kiss. Shortly after that, his mood shifted as he felt more sweat fall down his face. It felt like he was in the middle of some large desert without any protection from the sun, and his mouth felt dry. His head was beginning to pound, and his stomach twisted as he looked outside the bedroom window nervously. It felt like it was getting harder to breathe, and that’s what was making him start to panic.

“Gandhi, I can’t breathe.” JFK wheezed out before he starting breathing faster and quicker.

“It’ll be okay Kennedy, just breathe with me.” Gandhi responded quickly, hiding his own fear surprisingly well. Breathing in the same rhythm as Gandhi calmed JFK down only slightly, as the other pains he was experiencing were getting worse.

“God, I’m gonna puke” JFK said after a moment of silence between him and the other clone.

“Need my help getting to the bathroom? You can lean on me man.” Gandhi said, gently rubbing JFK’s back so that he didn’t hurt his scars.

“Maybe, er, I don’t know. I don’t even know what’s going on. I’m scared Gandhi.” JFK said softly, letting himself be more honest instead of trying to remain macho. His thoughts were getting more scrambled as the migraine was making it hard to think straight. He went in for a hug, and Gandhi hugged back.

“I know you are man, but it’s okay. I’m here, and I’ll make sure that nothing bad happens to anyone.” Gandhi said into the taller clone’s shoulder. The hug only lasted for a few moments before JFK suddenly pulled away. Before Gandhi could ask what was wrong, he saw blood on JFK’s fingers as the nails slowly became claws. He also saw that one of JFK’s pupils was slitted, and his ears were becoming pointier. The sounds of pain and fear JFK made in response broke Gandhi’s heart, and he placed his hands on JFK’s shoulders.

“God, it’s starting Gandhi! I’m not ready! I’m not ready!” JFK suddenly raised his voice, it becoming slightly high-pitched. He pushed away from the side of the bed to the wall, then quickly pulled off his sweater with difficulty considering his bloody and aching hands. He placed it besides him, and Gandhi moved closer so that he could put it further away. JFK pulled his socks and shoes off, which Gandhi put with his sweater. JFK was almost against the wall, and it hurt for him to breathe. He grit his sharp teeth as the pain began to appear in his feet, legs, and the rest of his arms.

“It burns, God it burns!” JFK cried as his hands and feet stretched and bled as claws grew from them. Sickening crunching noises sent shivers down Gandhi’s spine, and he could only imagine what JFK was going through. Gandhi didn’t have to say anything, as him gently rubbing JFK’s back again gave JFK something else to focus on. The changes spread up JFK’s arms and legs, and fur followed sometime after. A sudden loud crack from JFK’s back made him make a noise similar to a dog’s whine, and he got on his hands and knees as his spine grew and crunched as it changed shape. The crunching sounds were even worse this time, and it shook Gandhi’s very core to see the human body change like that.

“It hurts, God it hurts!” JFK said sharply before spitting out some of the blood that had accumulated in his mouth. His teeth were already sharp, but now they were growing in size and length in preparation for what would soon come. He moved over to Gandhi and hugged the smaller clone, who was starting to realize that JFK was growing in size. JFK was careful about his hug, not wanting to accidentally hurt Gandhi with his increasing strength.

“You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay. You’re doing great, it’ll be over soon.” Gandhi whispered as he hugged the pained teen back. JFK whined as fur spread up his back, and made sharp cries of pain as his spine and ribs made horrible crunching sounds and grew in size. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes, but he wasn’t crying yet. The soft paw pads of JFK’s hands got blood on Gandhi’s hoodie, but Gandhi couldn’t care less about that right now. JFK let him kiss him on his forehead, and managed a small smile as he gently touched foreheads with the other teen’s much smaller head. By this point, JFK’s nose had become black and wet, and his mouth was widening as a muzzle was preparing to grow in on his face. The hair from his head was blending into the new fur on his neck, which was becoming thicker. A hairless tail grew out from his spine, which brought him white-hot pain. The tail went between his legs, and fur spread down it.

“I-It hurts! Make it stop!” JFK choked out, his voice noticeably deeper and more of a growl. His head felt like it was a bomb ready to explode, and he felt like he was intoxicated. Still, the much smaller clone provided comfort for the Werewolf as he became more and more wolf than man. 

“I’d do anything to make it stop Jack, I-I hate seeing you this miserable man!” Gandhi said, pecking JFK on the forehead again and gently hugging his head. He was beginning to lose his composure too, as he knew the worst part would happen soon, but he knew that he couldn’t fall apart on Jack. Loud cracks continued to fill the air as the bones in JFK’s body groaned and snapped into new shapes. The sharp whines and human cries of pain kept Gandhi in the moment, as it was hard to focus on anything else. Jack suddenly pulled away from Gandhi’s embrace and let out guttural agonized sounds that Gandhi couldn’t compare to anything he’d ever heard in his life.

“God, it hurts! It hurts!” Jack cried, too far into the transformation to say anything else. The white-hot pain returned again as his bones finally set into place, or at least most of them. His muscles were also changing and growing, and burned as if he had just ran a marathon five times without rest. The brown fur covered almost his entire body, save for his face. Tears had been openly moving down his face for a time now, and they mixed with the blood from his mouth as they fell to the bedroom floor. The pain built up in his face until a violent crack sounded out from his skull, and his face pushed outwards. He screwed his eyes shut as the violent cracking and shifting continued, and the deep groans of pain from the back of his throat would’ve terrified most who heard them. Gandhi moved forward and placed his hand on JFK’s now much higher and stronger back. He could feel the change in JFK’s spine, and trying to imagine what bones changing like that would feel like made his stomach turn. The transformation was nearly complete, but this part was always the worst. 

“You’re almost done Jack, after this I’ll get you meat from downstairs.” Gandhi said softly, hoping that the reward after all of this pain would make things better. JFK’s now pointed dog ears were pinned against his head, and he was sitting like a dog would. The blood on his claws had dried, but the blood from his mouth mixed with thick saliva and tears as it either stained the fur around his mouth or dripped to the floor. The skin on his face looked like it was close to tearing as it was stretched out much further than what should be possible in humans. His body shook as the face pushed out further and further, until with one final crack it snapped into its new shape like the rest of him. He lowered his head, then lifted it as he let out a long and loud howl. Once he was done, he faced towards Gandhi and took his first steps of the night on his four wolf legs. He towered over the sitting Gandhi, who wasn’t intimidated by this size difference. The werewolf then pushed his head onto Gandhi’s shoulder, who then stroked the back of his neck.

“You did it big guy, the hardest part is over tonight. I love you, Jack.” Gandhi whispered, secretly praying that the howl wouldn’t get anyone calling the police. He then scratched behind JFK’s ear, which made him let out a happy grunt and thump his tail against the nearby bed. This part was always a bit embarrassing for JFK in the morning, but this kind of affection really did help after a transformation. Gandhi stood up, and then swiftly went downstairs. It didn’t take long for him to get back, nor did it take long for JFK to devour the frozen meat. For some reason, the fact that it was frozen didn’t bother JFK, he was fine with meat in any condition. He even ate the bones, as his teeth were strong enough to crunch them. As he ate, Gandhi was getting rid of the evidence of blood from his room. There was also water that JFK splashed on the floor as he lapped it up rapidly. Once he was done, he felt JFK wrap a foreleg around him.

“Yeah Jack?” Gandhi asked, looking up at the Werewolf that was looking down at him. JFK then wrapped his other foreleg around Gandhi in a hug, and gently rubbed his large head against Gandhi’s smaller one.

“You’re welcome Kennedy. You wanna hang out at the woods outskirts? We gotta be careful getting out of the house and to the woods though.” Gandhi said with a smile, which JFK parroted with one toothy smile of his own. His tail started moving again, and he nodded. 

“Alright then, let’s go!”

~

“Ugh, what-“ JFK mumbled as he opened his eyes. He was curled up in Gandhi’s bed, and had his arms wrapped around said clone. He smiled, and tightened the grip he had on Gandhi. This woke the smaller clone up, who sat up and rubbed his eyes. After grabbing his glasses from the small table next to his bed, he smiled as JFK sat up too and planted a kiss on his lips. “Mornin’ short stick, thanks for letting me sleep ova’.”

“Not a problem Jack! Besides, I wasn’t gonna just drop you off at your house when your parents are home.” Gandhi said as he got up and got dressed for the day. JFK followed suit, and once he was dressed in more casual clothes for this Sunday he scanned the room with his eyes. The only sign that anything had happened was the sweater, shoes, and socks by the dresser. He got up to check them, and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Damnit, I left some, er uh, holes in the sweatah’ At least I got a lot of these. We bettah’ dispose of this quick before, uh, anyone asks anything.” JFK said as he held up the sweater for Gandhi to see. Gandhi gave a thumbs up in response, and took the sweater to a back part of his closet. 

“Wanna get some flapjacks at that breakfast place nearby?” Gandhi asked as he put on a beanie and hoodie.

“I’d, er, love that Gandhi, but you should also get some coffee. I’m sorry for, uh, keeping you up almost the whole night.”  
JFK said almost sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s okay man! I got more sleep then last time, it’s getter easier to keep you from going feral.” Gandhi said before yawning.  
JFK laughed a little, which made Gandhi’s face flush red a little.

“I like your funny words, short stick.” JFK said before lifting Gandhi up so that it was easier to kiss. Once the kiss was over, the two clones went downstairs to go get themselves some flapjacks.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Mean Ol’ Moon, Blue Moon, and the transformation scene from American Werewolf in London inspired this fic.  
> Also these two usually have trouble remembering the day/time of the biweekly transformations so I imagine Joan had to remind them  
> Everyone else doesn’t know yet  
> This fic takes place after Toe Beans and before Best Night Of Our Lives


End file.
